Universe of the Gameverse
WARNING: Information within this article may contain multiple spoilers regarding the Gameverse storyline. Readers are forewarned. The universe of the Gameverse is the universe where all events and stories within the multi-crossover series, the Gameverse take place. It was created by Arceus alongside dozens of other gods under him. The universe is composed of many concepts, characters, and locations, most of which are crossovers, but featuring original concepts as well. History A World in Chaos Before the current universe, Arceus was all alone when he created his very first dimension, complete with its own planets, mortal citizens, and the like from his own power. But this dimension was in terrible chaos and disarray, for there was no established order and little of anything made sense, especially in regards to the concept of Time. Arceus was forced to start all over again, first by destroying what existed of this world. But he selected a choice few denizens of this world to design what would become the brand new universe - the exact reasons or means of this currently unknown. But when the universe was designed, Arceus couldn't risk the unstable energy leaking from this one. He ultimately sealed the dimension and almost any connections to it inside its own plane. A New Balance When beginning to create the new universe, Arceus immediately knew a Balance had to be established, to prevent the same chaos that ruined the previous world. In time, he would divide his own, very powerful energy into multiple shapes and forms - the elements, Water, Earth, Fire, Air, Shadow, Poison, etc.. In doing so, Arceus would eventually create the other gods from those energy forms, and those elements would be under the gods' control. Time and Space The first two gods Arceus created were God of Time, Dialga, and God of Space, Palkia, gods of the two most powerful elements - the former being most powerful, however. With Dialga's help, Arceus created what came to be the Great Clock, which would forever balance and maintain the flow of time within the universe, and serve as the powerful lock that sealed the only gateway into the First Dimension. The clock could only be opened by 20 Keys, Seven Lights, Thirteen Darknesses. However, the Spatial Energy exerted by Palkia was just as powerful and overabundant, and no universe could exist properly because of it. So Arceus created Deoxys, the God of Form, who would take the non-physical, spiritual energy from Arceus's powers and transform it into Matter, hence almost every element would bare a form of some type of matter. The unstable Space Energy, which existed on a different class from it, was all contained and sealed inside the universe's matter, leaving a more balanced amount of Space Chi. The energy that was contained within the matter would soon show light to another universe, and all its inhabitants within, called the Netherverse. But to keep that energy from escaping, Palkia created the Nexus, a fortress that mirrored, and was essentially contained within the matter of the Great Clock. The Nexus would forever maintain the immeasurable Space Chi, and keep it safely within the universe's matter. Light and Darkness The next important balance that had to be created was that between Good and Evil, Light and Darkness. Arceus created Goddess of Light, Palutena, and Goddess of Darkness, Medusa. Their balance would officially establish both sides of the mortal soul, and the many forms and mixtures between the two forces would give light to a variety of feelings and emotions packed within a single soul. A Two-Sided Universe Regarding the creation of this Light and Darkness, it came to light that a universe and its inhabitants which packed so much of both would grow unbalanced all its own, so Arceus composed another solution: the universe was divided into two parallel halves, the Posiverse referring to the Light Side, and the Negaverse regarding the Dark Side. The mortal inhabitants of both universes were therefore divided into Positives and Negatives as well, each with personalities and emotions that compared and contrasted with the other. But when further creating this Light and Darkness balance, Arceus decided there had to be something in-between. Thus, the Realm of Shadows was created between the two worlds, a world of eternal half-light/darkness (twilight) that kept both worlds connected and in tune with each other. Just as well, each mortal denizen is born with their own shadow, a subconscious spirit that serves as the bridge between their light and dark halves. Spirit World The souls that would inhabit mortal bodies were essentially mortal beings as well, but a soul bound within its mortal form for too long, according to Arceus, would grow to be impure, trapped from true stability, but in order to find such stability, souls must know what it means to have life. Using what remained of his spiritual energy, Arceus created the Spirit World, where mortal souls would come to once their lives had ended. But Arceus knew balance had to exist in this realm, too. While the Spirit World was composed of his pure, "Light" energy, he created an Underworld out of his darkness and hatred, and would become the destination for souls who were filled more with darkness than light. Furthermore, to oversee this Underworld, and to embody Arceus's deep hatred, he created the Devil, otherwise known as Demise, who then created thousands of demonic creatures out of the dark energy. Demise overstepped his boundaries as a god, so Arceus was forced to subdue and imprison him. To fill his shoes, he created Malladus Uno, who although unaware of his predecessor, followed Demise's footsteps to attack and destroy the Mortal World, threatening to dismantle the balance. Planets and Core Worlds When creating the universe in its entirety, gigantic bodies of stone and other matter were designed as places for any and all beings to live on, called planets. Each planet possessed its own "Heart", or Heart of the World, special cores where the gods would implant their energy within, and that energy would continuously power the planet and help it bear life. Depending on the planet's natural environment, the World Heart may be powered by a certain god of that chi (i.e. a water planet's Heart is empowered by Sea God, Kyogre, forest planet by Celebi, etc.). Dawn of Benders As billions of years passed, mortals became aware of the gods' existence and part in creating the universe. They began pleading the gods for joyous times and sustenance, and constantly begged them when dangers came forth, such as with enemy cultures or Underworld demons. The gods could less oversee the structure of the universe when forced to help its denizens. Then, a solution was proposed by The Chronicler, for the gods to give mortal beings their power over elements. With these new powers, mortals could better fend for themselves, and in time, they would shape their own destinies and keep the universe in balance. Arceus knew, however, that one mortal among many would have to keep the worlds in balance in the same way that he oversees the gods. Arceus chose a particular mortal - Theodore "Captain Planet" Turner - and blessed onto him five elements of what remained of his chi - Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Light, and Turner became the Avatar. While all these elements balanced each other in Turner's body, to further keep this balance, Arceus also had to grant Turner's Negative five "Dark" Elements - Poison, Shadow, Psychic, Fear, Darkness. This Negatar accumulated an army of evil benders, waging war against the gods and Arceus. The powerful Dark Chi that made Renrut's body was used against Arceus, forcing Arceus to develop a deep hatred that made him want to destroy all mortals. The gods were forced to destroy his body, so that he only lived inside the souls and reincarnations of the Avatar/Negatar. The Eight Firstborn, child gods who possessed Arceus's strongest concentrations of energy, were the only ones who could revive Arceus by extracting the Jewels that give the Avatar/Negatar their powers from both of their bodies, and filling them with either Light or Dark concentrations from all elements. Trivia *The "Dimensional Fusion" is in reference to the dozens of crossovers in the Gameverse series. Rather than directly describing them as "crossovers", in the stance of a fictional series, the Dimensional Fusion is used as a plot device, because the general idea of these crossovers plays a concept in the overall storyline. Category:Events Category:Gameverse Category:Locations